Modus?
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Eren mendapati sang heichou yang menempelkan wajahnya pada permukaan meja, dengan tanpa sadar, dirinya mengambil kursi terdekat kemudian mendudukkan diri di samping Rivaille. Dan dari situlah, perasaan satu sama lain tersampaikan tanpa harus saling berucap. Perbuatan lebih efektif, menurut Rivaille. [RivaEre/RiRen, Shonen-ai] [Cover isn't mine] RnR?


**Modus?**

_**This story belongs to **_**Fujimoto Yumi**

**Rivaille**_** X **_**Eren Yeager**

_**Are belong to **_**Hajime Isayama**

_**Rated T+ drabble fiction.**_

_**Romance, Fluffy, no plot.**_

_**Yaoi, Boys Love, Shonen-ai content.**_

_**My first **_**RivaEre**_**/**_**RiRen**_**.**_

_**Forgive me if its so OOC. I tried my best.**_

_**If you unlike, may you leave this fic immediately.**_

_**If you read it, leave feedback, please?**_

_**Happy reading~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A **_**RivaEre**_**/**_**RiRen**_** Fanfiction**_

_**Modus?**_

_Story by _**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Eren merenggangkan ototnya yang terasa linu. Matanya melirik ke arah jendela kamar di istana yang sekarang adalah markas Pasukan Strategi Khusus itu dengan pandangan lelah. Siapa yang tidak lelah disuruh membersihkan istana yang begitu besar? Sekalipun dibantu, tetaplah dia yang mendapat banyak pekerjaan.

Eren memijat lengannya, kemudian memutuskan pergi ke dapur untuk minum. Kalau diingat-ingat, orang yang menyuruhnya bersih-bersih itu ke mana? Sejak tadi tidak kembali ke kamarnya sehabis Eren bersihkan. Bahkan ketika ia akan membersihkan bagian istana yang lain, sosok kaptennya itu tidak juga muncul.

Eren berjalan dalam diam ke arah dapur. Pikirannya melayang seakan terus bertanya ke manakah sang manusia terkuat itu? Ck, kenapa Eren harus khawatir? Bukankah sosok itu selalu saja menendangnya seenak jidat? Orang seperti itu tidak perlu dipikirkan.

Tapi—bohong kalau Eren tidak akan lemah jika berhadapan dengan sosok itu. Ia juga selalu bertanya kenapa dalam dirinya. Dan setiap kali menemukan jawaban, Eren akan berusaha untuk menyangkal.

Hei, mana mungkin dia menyukai pria yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu, kan?

"AARGGHH!"

**Tak!**—eh?

Eren terdiam, refleks berhenti di depan pintu ruang makan-merangkap dapur-dan ruang rapat itu. Kenapa ia tidak sadar sudah sampai di tempat tujuan?

Pemuda berusia lima belas tahun itu memandangi pintu itu seolah meneliti suara apa yang barusan didengarnya. Tapi mendengar suara selanjutnya seperti orang sedang menulis membuat Eren menepis semua pikiran negatif dan memutuskan untuk masuk.

"Eh?" Eren terkesiap ketika membuka pintu. Bisa ia lihat sosok sang _heichou_ sedang menempelkan wajahnya pada permukaan meja. Alisnya bertaut, kenapa dengan Rivaille-_heichou_?

Berusaha mengabaikan pemikirannya, ia segera akan berlalu, kalau saja kelemahannya itu tidak mengambil alih dirinya dengan terus melirik ke arah sang kopral.

Tanpa sadar Eren mengambil kursi terdekat kemudian meletakkan tepat di samping Rivaille. Hal selanjutnya yang ia lakukan adalah memandangi sebentar rambut eboni itu sambil tersenyum. Apapun itu, Eren memang tidak bisa membohongi dirinya jika ia menyukai sosok sang _heichou_.

Eren mengikuti jejak Rivaille yang menelungkupkan wajahnya ke permukaan meja. Seolah berpikir kenapa tumben sekali _heichou_nya itu terlihat lelah dan jenuh dengan tugasnya.

Menit berlalu begitu saja. Eren masih pada posisinya, tidak menyadari Rivaille yang mulai mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ke samping kirinya. Alisnya mengernyit mendapati Eren melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan beberapa detik lalu.

Tersenyum tipis tanpa sadar, Rivaille mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian mengecup kepala Eren. Memandang lagi sekilas kepala coklat itu, kopral muda itu kembali menjatuhkan wajahnya ke atas meja.

Eren yang sadar pun mulai mencerna apa yang terjadi, sampai ketika otaknya mampu memahami, wajahnya memerah tak karuan. Dalam hati menjerit, '_Heichou_ kau curi _staaaaart_!' Dan_ kokoro_ Eren pun berdebar-debar.

Sedangkan Rivaille sendiri hanya menyeringai tanpa diketahui oleh bocah titan itu.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Omake**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah itu—

Eren kembali mendapati heichounya di posisi yang sama. Saat akan melakukan hal yang serupa pula, Rivaille mengangkat wajahnya dan menyeringai kepada Eren.

Eren mati kutu.

"Hoo, kaukira aku suka mengulangi hal yang sama bocah?"

Eren terdiam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Bawa kursimu dan duduk manis di sampingku. Kali ini bukan kepalamu yang akan kucium. Tapi bibirmu."

"Eh?"

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Owari**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Note**_ : _Fic drabble_ pertama saya di _fandom_ ini. Saya berterima kasih pada **Namikaze Sora** yang _posted pic_ seperti _cover fic_ ini di grup **RivaEre / RiRen &amp; EruMin Indonesia ShipPer (Yaoi Grup SnK)**. Karena gambar itu saya bikin _drabble_ ini wakakakak

_Btw_, mohon masukannya ya~ _fic_ perdana ini #yaterus?

_**Salam,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


End file.
